Be the Star! Re-make
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: Kagamine Rin is just about to start her first year of high school until she bumps into someone who looks almost identical to her long lost best friend. However this boy, Len, is sexist, obnoxious, and basically everything Rin could hate in a guy. How will she survive the next few years being not only neighbours, but also classmates with him? Follow Rin & Friends on their adventure!
1. A New Beginning

Hello again! Or if you haven't read the previous version of this, which you don't have to considering it was really, really shitty. I decided I wasn't happy with how it was before -my thoughts were all over the place and _everyone_ was very out of character- and wanted to see how much I had improved within 3 or 4 years. I'm surprised it got so many reads. But, I am very terrible with update times and I'll try as hard as I can, so without further ado, please go ahead and read. :)

* * *

Be the Star! Re-make

...

...

...

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

...

...

...

* * *

"Miku, you know how I feel about private schools!" I whined, flipping onto my back on my queen sized white bed sheets.

I had listened to my best friend of 7 years drawl on about how great the change was from our primary pick high-school becoming a private school instead of a public one.

"Blah blah blah, rich ignorant people, I get it. But I mean shouldn't you be excited that with your terrible grades you got in at all?" A chipper voice sounded.

With a low growl I let her hear the dial tone and sat up, stuffing my feet into my fluffy bunny slippers and making my way towards the shower. With a towel in hand I locked the door and stripped down before turning the knobs to a mix of slightly average, and freezing, and stepped in. I never truly liked warm showers, cold ones keep me awake and alert, which for a 10th grade girl is pretty important. I thought -mostly out loud- to myself.

"My name is Kagamine Rin, I'm a 10th grader come next week in Saint Vocaloid Academy. I like oranges, bows, and singing." I sighed, no way I can introduce myself to new people like that. Too boring, how about something like, "I'm Kagamine Rin, I placed first in my local ramen eating contest, can play the flute with my nostrils -no demonstration needed- and I once had a best friend who I can't remember the name or face of... Maybe I just shouldn't speak at all."

After I finished I tied my hair up in a large scrunchie headband and threw on the nearest pair of shorts and crop top I found. I picked up my phone; 2 missed calls and 6 texts from Miku. I sighed and dialed her number, turning it on speakerphone as I took to painting my toenails. It rang twice before she answered in an exasperated tone,

"Geez Rinny! You can be such a pushover sometimes! It was a joke!"

I could practically hear her cheeks puffing up and I rolled my eyes, "You're starting to make me remember why I hung up the first time!" I sang to her and she laughed airily.

"Well make sure you don't hang up this time! I have juicy news. It involves," heavy breathing could be heard on the other end, "New. Transfer. Boys."

"I don't see how this is juicy news relates to either of us, considering I'm recently out of a breakup and you're taken." It's true, I was dating a boy named Rein for about 4 months, and things were fun while it lasted, but he was just a stick in the mud. Too bland for any more sparks to fly, so I woefully ended it. On good terms, obviously!

"When did you become such a bore? Boo on you, Rin. Let me talk about these cuties already! Besides, Ted totally trusts me! I'm not a cheater." I sighed and placed down the polish, now fully immersed in our conversation, I clicked my tongue for her to go on and she continued, "So, from what I've heard, Kaito Shion, remember him?"

I couldn't help but blush at the name. Kaito, Miku and I (along with our other good friends Gumi, Meiko and Luka) were really close in primary school. Little Rin had the biggest crush on him ever, and we would playfully fight often, being neighbours and all, but never acted upon it. When middle school came around Kaito got into sports while I stayed more reserved and got into band and choir. Basically things that the jocks would usually make fun of people for, but our group was never targeted, in fact we had a small fan base too. I always had this feeling that Kaito was still looking out for us, not allowing people to hurt us.

"H-How could I forget? I see him like every morning Miku." I nervously twisted the rings on my fingers as she laughed, "I forgot about your massive kiddy-crush on him! Oh man, those times were the best." I silently seethed and she continued, "Right! Well, he's got connections from like all over, friends everywhere. He's getting like a couple of transfer students to live with him since he's pretty rich and his parents are, like, never in town. And just imagine how cute they're going to be! All of Kaito's friends are already worth swooning for!"

"... So you want me to do some reconnaissance?" I could practically hear her nod and I gave a wry smile. "I am on it, Mimi-kuku!" I heard her groan at her mother's loving nickname, when a crash was heard downstairs. "Shit, I think maybe a raccoon got in again, I got to go check it out, Skype you later."

"Good luck Rin!" She promptly hung up and I pushed myself out of my desk chair and opened the door. I tiptoed to the bottom of the stairs, and looked around the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary, another rumble was heard from somewhere close by and my eyes darted towards the door, I cautiously creeped towards it, my shaky hands grasped the handle before gulping and flinging the door open wide, hearing it collide with something.

"Ow, you bitch!" A voice screeched and my eyes widened and I stepped outside.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry! Wait..." I looked into blue eyes that almost mirrored my own, and although they were the same shade, they looked vaguely familiar. It was a boy with magnificently bright blonde hair done up in a small pony tail. His shirt collar was unbuttoned revealing a slightly lanky but oddly inviting pale chest. My breath caught in my throat and I momentarily thought that maybe this blonde haired boy was my friend from long ago. Something about his appearance just screamed 'we knew each other', but at the same time I knew it didn't. I blinked twice and refocused my thoughts on the boy directly in front of me. He sized me up also and we locked eyes, before I realized that his nose was bleeding, I went to go reach out to help him, "Oh, your bleeding, I'll get something to help!"

But he retracted, "What the fuck did you do that for?!" He snarled, and I was taken aback.

"It was an accident, I apologized! Here let me help you in here." I motioned for him to step inside my currently vacant house as my mother and father had taken my younger twin siblings to the zoo.

"I think you've helped enough, god, you're stubborn. I hope there aren't more chicks like you around." He turned around and sauntered towards the steps away from my door and I stood shocked. There's no way I could have ever known this prick, I can't believe I even thought for a second that he was the same kind boy that I once fell in love with way back when.

"You just called me a bitch and stubborn, and I've known you for two minutes! I hope you bleed to death you insufferable prick! I never want to see your face again!" I huffed, crossing my arms. He stopped walking long enough to turn around and give a sly smirk, and stick out his tongue playfully in an almost, and I'll probably take this to my grave, attractive looking manner.

"That makes two of us then!" He waved backward towards me, and I retreated to my house utterly frustrated and with a new sensation in my stomach.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! It was somewhat different from the first version and I plan to keep with this misogynistic character for our dear Len, and Rin is an easily flustered strong female lead. Trust me, there will be times when you both love them and hate them. But please, if you liked it give it a review and tell me how it went, and even if you didn't I'd like to hear your feedback for it. I love going through the comment sections and replying to all you lovely people. Ciao!


	2. Don't Be Late

So here we are again! Another update and definitely more to come, just at inconsistent times... But yes, here we have the introduction of the other main characters, but I didn't delve that far into their lives so you can have your own impression of them for now. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Be the Star! Re-make

...

...

...

Chapter 2: Don't Be Late

...

...

...

_'Melting, I'm melting when I think of you. But it's impossible for me to say that I love you. And still I'm melting, I can't look into your eyes. I promise truly that deep down inside of me. That you're the one my heart is meant for. Forever more.'_ One of the verses to my own cover of Melt belts out and resounds off of the walls of my room.

I groan loudly, letting basically everyone in my house know that I didn't want to be woken up. I checked the time on my clock, 7 am and arched my back while stretching. Slipping my feet into my bunny slippers I trotted across my carpeted floor and to where my phone rested and answered it with a yawn.

"Hello?" I squeaked out, running my fingers through my hair.

"RIN. KAGAMINE." The voice of one of my best friends, Megpoid Gumi boomed through the receiver and I held the phone a distance away from my ear, "You have any idea what time it is, no?!"

I flopped down onto my back on my duvet and sighed, "I just checked, and I can tell you it's 7 am on a Thursday. So pray tell, why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

I let my eyes close while straining to hear the idle chit chat in the background of our conversation. Gumi spoke in a foreign dialect. We weren't quite sure where she had gotten it from, considering her mother doesn't have it and they are so alike, but it could be from her father who we had never met since he was nearly always travelling.

"Rin-chan! It's Thursday morning registration, yes!" My eyes went wide and I quickly sat up, "Today is introductions, so TELL me that you will be ready in the time it takes for Miku-chan's mother to get to yours." She nags me how I believe a strict mother would to her rebellious teenage child.

"SHIT. I mean, I've been ready for hours Gumi-chan." I could hear her practically snort in amusement at my reply and I hustled towards the shower, "Got to go bye!" I shouted and ended the call, but not before Gumi mentioned wearing our uniforms.

I hopped in the shower and cleaned both my hair and body as fast as I could before practically jogging out and putting a towel on. I opened my door and called out down the stairs for my mother to make me something quick to eat and I heard her agree politely. I ran back over to my closet and scrambled through the clothes until I reached a large clothing bag. I unzipped it and removed one of the 3 uniforms inside and changed into it. It consisted of a sleeveless white blouse and a large pink bow to tie around the neck, accompanied by a pleated plaid skirt that reached mid-thigh that matched the bows colour. I slipped into the bathroom to check my hair, since I let it air dry it was slightly waiver than I normally liked it, but there was nothing I could do about it. I combed through it with my fingers and clipped in two whit barrettes on each side of my bangs to keep them out of my face. Then I topped it all off with my signature white bow, which I tied directly on top of my blonde head.

Dashing down the stairs I grabbed my phone, book bag, blazer, the three oranges and a carton of milk my mother had packed. I hastily kissed my parents on the cheek and little Rui and Rei on their foreheads. While slipping my shoes on standing up with some level of difficulty I heard the honk of the Hatsune car and called backwards,

"I'm off!" In the scramble out the door I managed to bump my nose against something and promptly dropped my book bag with a loud thud. I looked into the eyes of the man I had met no less than a week ago in this exact same predicament.

A growl escaped my throat as he sneered at me, "Again? I thought you women had enough of getting in people's ways?" I had the strongest urge to backhand him right then and there,

"Watch what you say around me, you misogynistic pig. Can you be more agitating?" I saw his eyebrows furrow immediately before retaliating with,

"Can you be more obnoxious? Please, it's such a turn on. I love it when you act so masculine." His voice dripping with sarcasm and I drew back my hand to punch him when another voice stopped me.

"So I see you two have met. Len-kun, please, that's no way to treat a lady," I heard Len almost burst due to the hearty laugh that escaped. "Especially Rin-san." The soothing voice of Kaito chimed through my ears and I began to blush furiously, retracting my hand and instead holding them close to my chest. I watched as he picked up my bag and my jacket before handing them to me,

"You're headed to Saint Vocaloid Academy too?" I slowly nodded before shaking my head a bit to get me out of my funk and put on my peachiest voice,

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm starting this year. You too, Kaito-san?" I tried my hardest not to make eye contact but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, me, Len-kun, Luki-kun and Mikuo-kun are all headed there right now, do you want to walk with us?" He asked politely, tilting his head to the side and I noticed a teal headed boy behind him looking bored and with his headphones on, I guessed this was 'Mikuo-kun' he was talking about. I noticed that he was strikingly handsome, of course, but he also looked very much like my friend Miku, just without her long twintails. Another boy stepped out from the threshold of the apartment, his short pink hair practically glowing in the sunlight, he gave a polite gesture to me and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I gave a small wave in return and he beamed back at me.

_'Oh god yes, yes I do want to walk with you Kaito, but that complete asshole will ruin everything, and-'_ A loud honk sounded and snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked towards the car. The short brown hair of Meiko popped out of the car as rolled down the windows and shouted out,

"Get in, loser, we don't have all day to sit around and watch you flirt." I looked down in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry, I already have a ride. Now if you'll excuse me." I bowed and rushed towards the car. I hopped in and Miku turned to me,

"And who were they Rin-in?" She pried with a wide smile as I laughed lightly.

"Ah them? Just the _new _neighbours. They're also headed to the school." I gave a sly smirk and wiggled my eyebrows as Miku's eyes began to sparkle. Zumi, Miku's mother overheard and tapped her nails on the wheel,

"Why not invite them? We have plenty of room?" My eyes widened and pleaded for help from whoever would look at me, but Miku had already rolled down the window and waved them over, much too energetically for 8 in the morning, and offered them all a ride. They all turned to talk to each other silently before nodding and calling back with a positive answer. When they slipped into the car, Len first, Kaito next, Luki after that and when Mikuo peeked his head in Miku turned around with a grin as large as the Cheshire Cat,

"Ah, Onee-chan!" I watched as he nodded his head in her direction and to Zumi too and squashing in next to the short green haired girl, Gumi.

"Pardon my French," Meiko muttered, "But what the fuck? Are you two...?"

"Related? Yeah." Mikuo noted, placing his headphones back over his ears. That's how I learned that Miku, and Mikuo-kun were step siblings who both shared their fathers very, very teal hair.

When Zumi mentioned there was plenty of room, she lied. So that's how I ended up squashed between the car door and my worst enemy for the next half an hour, barely able to breathe. I'm sure he was making this as uncomfortable as possible for me, and so the shoving wars were created at that moment. Len-kun took every chance he could to give me little to no room, and got closer than I thought even possible. It would be an understatement to say I blushed. Then he would tease me and blow on my face as I shoved him roughly and Miku cooed,

"Little lovebirds, Rin and Len!" We both shouted protests at the same time and the rough housing was immediately discontinued. I looked up at him discreetly, noticing his long eyelashes, his pointed nose, and even the curve of his jaw. The features looked very feminine separately, but on him they seemed to fit naturally.

_'God damnit, I can't even deny that he's attractive. But that attitude, I wish I had never have met him.'_ I seethed silently before I saw him start to look over my way, so I whipped my head the other way, a pink tint on my cheeks, as I propped my elbow up on the door handle and waited in mere silence -except for the dull hum of the stereo and the clatter of the radiator- until we arrived.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and are excited for the next installment, and it would truly mean a lot to me if you could review. You could give me criticism, or just even a simple 'update' would make my day. See you next time friendos!


	3. Welcome to VA

I KNOW ITS BEEN A MONTH OKAY THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS! I've been really busy throughout the semester so far and it's about mid-term time and I have an essay or project just about every week in AP English and I just... Sorry everyone. But it's up now so please, go ahead.

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 3: Welcome to VA

...

...

...

Now to say the school was huge was a very, very large understatement. I figured throughout the summer they must have added on. There was a whole separate building attached to the east wing that held dorm rooms instead of where they were before on the second floor.

I stared up in amazement, _'This is going to be my new home. I'm going to be permanently living with three other people, possibly strangers, for the next 3 years.'_ My thoughts drifted away as I heard my name being called.

"Rinny! Hurry, hurry! We need to check out the campus, oh my god! Think of all the hot boys around! How many numbers do you think I can get within the next 10 minutes?" Miku squealed and Len pushed his way past me and in front of her.

"I bet I could get way more. With these good looks, I can practically make girls fall head over heels with just a look in their direction." He spoke, licking his lips at Miku. I could see her waver slightly, entranced by him, when she suddenly stepped closer, nose to nose with him,

"Are you trying to make a bet with me, Kagamine?" She arched her brow in amusement, voice sweet as honey but her glare as intense as daggers.

"It's not really a bet if you know you're going to win. More like watching a circus clown at work. Hilarious." He chuckled and she laughed too, surprising him. "I don't do it to win, I do it to have fun. Don't be so uptight Len-chan~!" She blew him a kiss and I could practically see steam come off of him as he sputtered of curses. At this point I was keeled over in laughter, Kaito worriedly patting my back before I stood up and high-fived Meiko and Miku both.

"Wait... Kagamine?" I muttered quietly at the boy. Miku flashed her teeth and walked over to me, her arm around me now, pulling me close to her.

"Didn't you know, Rinny? You and Len here have the same last name. It's like fait!" We both groaned loudly,

"Oh god I have to share a name with this petty excuse for a woman? I'd rather be burned at the stake." He said nonchalantly, tucking his hands into his back pockets. I huffed and looked away from him, my pride basically shattered into a million, tiny, sharp pieces,

"Well, I am so glad that this name is the only thing we would EVER have in common." I exclaim loudly with a slight smirk in Len's direction as his eyebrows knit together. The shadow of Gumi loomed over us and we all shakily looked up at her. She sighed with a furrowed brow and tapped at her watch,

"5 minutes until the ceremony starts. We must get good seats, yes. Let us go then!" She tugged on both Meiko and Kaito's sleeves until we were in the building and sitting in the 3rd row.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Mothers car broke down and I had to run the rest of the way!" An out of breath Luka appeared and introduced herself to the rest of the people, "My name is Luka Megurine. Please take care of me." Luka was a very mature woman, bust unbelievably large that it almost rivalled Meiko, and a full body shape. The blazer she was wearing hugged her hips tightly and her long pink hair was unusually tied in a high ponytail.

She bowed graciously and sat on the outside next to Kaito, with Len next to him, then Gumi, Luki, Meiko, Miku, me and lastly Mikuo. We watched as more students piled in and chatted quietly until the lights dimmed. A spotlight was shining bright on the stage as our very own principal, Mrs. Acme, began her long and boring speech about the 'prestigious' school and our highly recommended academics program. I don't think I've ever been bored faster than right now. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my iPhone, uncoiling the earphones and sticking the right bud into my ear. I turned my music on shuffle and began to sway gently to the music as I opened the Internet browser.

* * *

Blog On MOBILE EDITION

Login|Username: Orange_Princess |Password: oranges123

Thursday August 29th, 8:52 AM

Current Mood: Bored AF

Current Song: Magnet (Seriously the Miku/Luka cover we did is so good and I still have that music video for blackmail)

Okay so hello again! Today has been long so far and it's not even noon. I woke up to Gumi yelling, then I got ready hecka fast (srsly fast like whoa the flash ain't got nothing on me), gained a frienemy and now I'm stuck in Acme-sama's boring speech about this school. Like bruh I applied for it I know what I'm getting into. Anyways chat with me of you aren't busy.

~Kagamine Rin

17 comments. Expand?

Super SAKE•ine• says: Rinny pls tel me tha ur frienemy is not me. Also I hav a feelin this week is gon get worse

Orange_Princess replies: No Meiko it's not you. It's fuckin asshole pretty boy Kagamine over there and thanks, truly, I hope it does. *insert sarcasm here* I also find your text lingo tremendously horrific.

Leek_loverr01 says: Gumi is glaring at the both of us right now to put away our phones. I can feel the hatred vibrating from her pretty green hair.

Orange_Princess replies: Shit now I know that I'm going to turn my brightness up all the way and blast my music. ;P

Leek_loverr01 replies: I really don't think she appreciated that. Neither did everyone else in the assembly. You are getting so much shade being thrown your way it's absolutely hysterical! X)

Orange_Princess replies: Send. Help. Now.

* * *

I giggle and take the ear buds out to put them into my pocket as well as my phone. I look up again to truly focus on the presentation at hand.

"And to truly welcome you to our wonderful private academy, the daughters and upcoming 10th grade students of our very own school board manager, please step forward."

Her wrinkled completion gave a fake smile and I realized that she wanted to be here as much as us, which was not at all. She stepped to the side and from the shadows emerged a pale skinned girl with chocolate brown hair that reached past her waist. A chorus of gasps were heard from the audience as her rounded face was formed in an almost perfect pout. She fiddled with the small red ribbon woven into her hair on the left side of her head.

Miku turned to me and whispered in my ear, "What a cute girl!"

I looked down the line of my friends to see many staring up at her in admiration, and Len and Luki looking at her with recognition. She stepped a bit to the side and you could see her slim and taller build as she rocked back and forth on her feet, almost childlike. As she opened her mouth to speak there was a loud crash from behind the curtain and another girl tumbled out, her feet caught on a cord as she rushed to the podium too, her head downward smoothing down her pleated skirt. She looked over to her sister and then to the crowd with a small smile. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Mikuo as he lowered his headphones and gawked, I followed his eyes to the girl who was now in sight. She, unlike the first girl, had a more mature face and curvier body with an olive tone to her skin, and her blonde hair was tied tightly in an intricate French braid- secured with a tiny sunflower pin- that reached just above her rib cage. Her eyes however, were an exact match to the paler girls rich purple, and there was no denying the relation between them.

"Morning, morning! Welcome to Vocaloid Academy, we are your hosts throughout the school year, I'm Tsukara Rinno and this is my sister Tsukara Rikkio. We hope you enjoy your year here! It's an amazing school with great courses and even better staff, where we aim to please!" She spoke in a happy tone and Rikkio now took her place, standing in place of the slightly curvier of the two.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope to get along with you all for the rest of the year." She spoke in a soft and shy tone. Shouts of admiration and murmurs began to arise as they both walked back into the shadows, obviously chatting together. I looked back over at Mikuo to see a faint blush still visible on his cheeks. I giggled to myself and nudged Miku, pointing to her brother. She sighed hopelessly,

"I kind of feel bad for him, he doesn't even have a chance in hell."

"Totally hopeless... But I think it's cute!" Miku nodded and Mikuo he looked over at me, mouth agape and placed his headphones back over his ears silently, shaking his head sadly.

I shrugged at him once more before I finally turned back to pay attention to the ceremony. Thankfully, it ended as quick as it began and we all stood up to stretch our legs before sauntering out of the dimly lit hall. In rows of two's and three's we all emerged into the sunlight, walking down an unmarked path until we all gathered around the fountain. We began to talk amongst ourselves until a large crowd of voices were heard and I watched as a group of 6 people were quickly surrounded by a horde of teenage boys. Without even looking at who they were I knew it was the Tsukara sisters. Me being short did not help in this situation. I tried to get a peek at what was happening, even jumping slightly. But the 5"8 boys who were packed tightly around the scene were ultimately the winner against a 15 year old 5"2 girl. I sighed and gave up, resorting to starting a new topic.

"So guys, looks like Mikuo-kun's got a crush." I raised my eyebrows tauntingly as everyone turned to face him. He quickly looked away, his hand on his face to hide the embarrassment.

"S-shut up." He demanded and Luki quickly swung an arm around his shoulder.

"Tell me, Mikuo-kun! You don't have to be ashamed. Who are you pining for?" I watched the teal haired boys eyes drift over to the crowd but apparently so did Meiko too. She studied him for a moment before widening her eyes and shouting,

"What?! Hatsune is in love with Rikkio?!" Definitely loud enough for the courtyard to hear and all of the conversations being held to cease entirely.

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

Well there it is, this day is about to continue through... two more chapters I believe. So bear with me here, I promise some more exciting things happen. And honestly, if none of you thought I wouldn't have put the Tsukara sisters in here then you are crazy... If you don't like OC's then sorry sucks to be you, they're mine, this is FANfiction and I really don't care if you like them or not cause they'll be in it often. I hope you liked this so far and I will post again soon I promise! Review, favourite and follow if you want to or have the time.

See ya later!


	4. Four

See look, I'm getting better at this updating schedule! Well, as I said before this does have OC's in it, so if you don't like it then either don't read it or try to get past it without complaining. It would be greatly appreciated, and have fun reading the chapter, sorry it's short!

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 4: Four

...

...

...

The deafening silence was completely called for, however, the wave of the cuter Tsukara twins fans that washed over us was not. There was shouting and screaming about how,

'A brat like this shouldn't have the right to love our Rikkio-sama!' And I sighed out loud because they're all doing the exact same thing. Our small group was suddenly being shoved together and jostled about and I was slowly backed against Kaito and Luka. I could hear Mikuo sputtering out weak protests against their harsh words as the rest of us tried to calm everyone down. I heard the amused chuckle of Len as he leaned his back against the fountain and I shot him a glare,

"What do you think you're doing?" I raised my brow and l lowered my head down to his level.

"It's got nothing to do with me. And you've got nothing to do with me. Leave. Me. Alone." He argued and closed his eyes slightly, intertwining his hands behind his head and basking in the slight breeze. I flicked him in the forehead and he rapidly blinked in surprise.

"Asshole." I breathed out, having given up on arguing for the moment before turning back to the group. I heard the shuffle of the blonde male and felt his heavy breath on my ear as he pushed the hair out of the way before whispering,

"Come on, you can do better than that, girly." My entire face flushed red and I refused to look him in the eye for fear he might tease me even more. I brought my hand up to slap him and that I did, across the left side of his face. I nervously shut my eyes tightly and placed my cold hands on my cheeks,

"I know you're a sexist dick, but considering we're probably going to be seeing a lot of each other, learn my god damn name." I barely managed to get out. "It's Rin Kagamine. Now call me that or nothing. Actually, I'd prefer if we didn't interact at all..." My face was still turned towards the many protesters and was now feigning almost no emotions, "But we have to so at least treat me like a human."

I looked back to the girls and I watched as Rikkio's flustered voice was pleading for them to stop, a blush formed on her cheeks from all the attention. Rinno stood laughing with an attractive, tall purple haired man with his long hair tied in a high ponytail, who kept turning to stare at our group. She took a glance at the huddle also and excused herself from their conversation. Strutting directly in front of us she placed her hands firmly on her hips and emitted a loud whistle with her teeth. The fan boys turned to look at her, obviously disappointed it wasn't their queen, but listened to her words anyway.

"Would you kindly get the fuck out of here?" Her tone was sharp and I stared with wide eyes, taken aback by her speech. "Look, you've been harassing us both and I don't know why considering you're not interested in me anyways. Rikkio doesn't want you hovering around and I sure as hell don't either. Admire as much as you'd like, but please, from a distance. Now if you would," She started walking into the circle and towards us, and my heart almost leapt out my throat as she looped her arm in mine before returning to the cutesy tone I heard at the assembly, "My new friends and I have plans already. Have a great day!" She winked and pulled us over to her sister and the small group of friends they had there.

"Rikkio-chan, I don't know where Meiko got the idea from but Mikuo is not in love with you." Miku piped up from beside me, concerned for her brother. Rikkio sighed in relief before looking at her feet,

"Thats wonderful!" She looked up again before frantically waving her hands, "N-not that I'd hate it if you liked me! I'm sure you're great but I... can't. I'm so sorry about all of this, this always happens and I'm too shy to tell them to stop. Are any of you hurt?" She asked tilting her head up and to the side. Something immediately caught her eye and she broke into a wide grin. "Luki!" She cheered and rushed towards him, arms open wide. He lifted her up and her feet dangled slightly because of the height difference. He set her back down and they touched foreheads while giggling, she leaned up slowly -almost like she was embarrassed- and their lips met for a brief moment.

"Eh?" I questioned, looking from them to the rest of the group who all mirrored my exact same expression. When they broke away -his arm still around her waist- Len cleared his throat,

"So I'm guessing you two know each other then?" He was slightly awkward and it dawned on me that maybe he had known her too.

"L-Len?" Rinno muttered and I stepped out of the way of the two of them. He smiled at her and she beamed at him too before running at him and from beside me I heard Mikuo worriedly chant,

"Oh god please don't kiss. Please don't." While running his fingers through his hair in frustration. I watched as they embraced each other tightly and then stepped back.

"Woah! Okay hold up is there something I'm missing? Like I'm seriously confused here!" Miku chirped from the left side of me, her cheeks puffed up.

"Ah, well Hatsune-chan." Len began with a smirk. "This here is my lover, and the other two people are my mistress and her butler." Rinno leaned over to smack him as he winced in pain.

"Impossible!" I gasped dramatically, "A chauvinist like this couldn't possibly woo this fair lady, or any whatsoever!" I grinned to myself as the group all laughed at my words.

"Sorry about him. Truly. He can be such a pain sometimes." Rinno smiled genuinely and it only made me wonder more about how people can stand to be friends with Len.

Under my breath I muttered, "More like all of the time." And I heard her give a tiny chuckle.

"Rikkio and I were childhood friends with Len, and Luki-san has been dating Rikkio for a couple of months now online. However I didn't realize you knew each other... Oh, right!" She called over the tall purple haired boy, a short girl with her hair in twin drills, a girl with long white hair and with two braids at the front and a familiar red headed boy. "This is Gakupo Kaumi, Teto Kasane, IA, and-"

"Sweetie!" Miku shouted, pouncing on him and nuzzling his face against hers.

"Miku's boyfriend, Ted Kasane." I finished for her and took a step towards the new group, "My name is Kagamine Rin." I extended my hand as they all shook it and I began to introduce all of my other company. When we had all become familiar with each other the sound of a growling stomach from Gakupo erupted and we all laughed it off. Another grumble was heard and IA took a step forward with a flushed complexion,

"Uhm, anyone fancy some food?" She suggested meekly and we all nodded at each other.

* * *

So there it is again, some new characters were introduced which are going to play a large roll in the story itself and I usually enjoy making Teto the really annoying character who somehow still manages to be friends with everyone, but now I think I'm going to make her the little sister of the group, like she's not timid or anything, and still very energetic but everyone seems to be very protective over her because she is the youngest. So there is some insight on what else will happen. Also, next chapter I introduce THE EX. Whose ex? You'll just have to wait and see.

Please leave a review giving me feedback on what you liked and what you didn't so the next chapter can be even better!

See you guys soon, bye!


End file.
